medievalhogwartsroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Sorting:Rosalind Adair
}} 1. If you could only save one of the following items, what would you choose? : A. The Ornate Mirror : B. The Chest with Runic Inscriptions : C. The Yellow-Parchment Map : D. The Rare Gemstone 2. Sunset or Sunrise? : A. Sunset : B. Sunrise 3. What creature are you looking forward to learning about most? : A. Werewolves : B. Dragons : C. All of them! : D. Merfolk 4.'' "The place of the Lady is..."'' : A. ...Wherever she has the best vantage point : B. ...Supporting her husband and family : C. ...Away from harm : D. ...Up to the Lady in question 5. Left or Right? : A. Right : B. Left 6. Which virtue is most valuable? : A. Humour : B. Decorum : C. Amiability : D. Prudence 7. If you seek wisdom and insight, seek it among the... ? : A. Magistrates : B. Philosophers : C. Aristocrats : D. Poets 8. Give a '''detailed '''history of your character - if a student, at least two paragraphs, if an adult, at '''least '''three. Rosalind E. Adair is a Devonian orphan; that is to say, she doesn't know anything about who her parents or siblings were, whether she had a different birth name, or anything like that. She'd like to say that she doesn't care; but she does, and any attempts to ask questions were rebuffed with a sharp "Don't ask questions," which were counterproductive because it compelled her to ask even more. She couldn't say the orphanage life was terrible, because it wasn't; there was a back yard which she used to run around or sit in, even when it rained, and that was alright. But by way of friends she found very little, few of them able to cope with her extroverted nature, and was very much a loner. And Rosalind didn't like that, so she kept getting more and more extroverted, quite bold and funny, and eventually found one, just one friend. Her parents, although she doesn't know it, were a pair of wizards who were quite high up in the Ministry at the time, and they were very much unpopular. So, they lied about her birth name and put her into a nearby orphanage in magical disguises so that they could be more sure of her safety. She would be very much offended if she knew, saying life is a risk; maybe that is why nobody tells her, because she'd definitely be reckless enough to go look. With her naivete about her past still standing, Rosalind stayed at the orphanage. Her first sign of magic - nobody knew about her magic until the second - was when she cleaned mud off her clothes magically by accident, in fear of getting scolded. Her second time was about ten, when they were sure she was a Squib, because she to the best of their knowledge had not shown the slightest sign of magic, when they kept her from going outside because she hadn't finished her dinner, she made it disappear. It only got her forced to eat seconds, but it proved that she was, indeed, not a squib. On her eleventh birthday, the following January, she got her Hogwarts letter - eight months later she was sorted into Gryffindor House, the house of all the daring, reckless adventurers with whom she truly belonged. 9. Give the personality of your character - at least one paragraph. Rosalind is an adventurer at heart, hence her sorting into Gryffindor; she has always been an extroverted ruffian who can be slightly insensitive on occasion. Behind her accidental bluntness (she never means anything by it, she hardly even realises) there is a warm-hearted young girl who only really wants someone to be friends with - or, indeed, someone to love her. Not even in the romantic way, in the platonic way, because she's already bored of the orphanage and just wants to have fun. Even when it rained in her childhood, she would sit there with her back to the door, and let it rain; she loved the rain and the outdoors. Rosalind has shunned all attempts to be taught her graces, and is not as well mannered as some would like. She's also not very ladylike, very tomboyish. She is still, by some standards, rather innocent, not knowing most of what is wrong with the world, and her knowledge of rude words is very, very sparse. If she knew them, she'd say them, so it's all for the better. 10. What is your character's appearance? If you have a picture please post it here! Rosalind's appearance changes all the time, because she is a metamorphmagus. She sometimes adopts aliases, just for a little bit of fun, but when she's herself she prefers blonde or red hair, and blue eyes. 11. Does the character have any special abilities? If so, please elaborate. Metamorphmagi. 12. How many characters do you already have? If this is your first, please state so. Margrethe Køhler, Adam Atkinson and Caitríona Ní Eoghan. 13. What time zone are you? UTC Category:Sorted